Mira (Zero Time Dilemma)
Mira 'is a secondary antagonist of the 2016 video game ''Zero Time Dilemma. She was one of the tests subjects for the Dcom mars mission experiments in Nevada. She, along with the other tests subjects, were kidnapped by "Zero" and thrown into the "Decision Game", in which they are forced to kill at least six people to escape from a bunker. She is placed into "Q Team", alongside her boyfriend Eric, and a mysterious person called "Q". Mira is the true identity of a serial killer called the "'''Heart Ripper". The Heart Ripper's victims would be found with their bodies cut open, and their hearts forcibly ripped out. Mira began her serial killing due to her lack of emotions, and her resulting fascination with the human heart. After Mira's mother told her that a human heart was where a person's essence, and emotions were held, she began her fascination with the heart. Her first human victim was a female jogger whom she ambushed in the park. Mira stabbed her, and cut her open, ripping her heart out. This murder triggered a tragic series of events that would ruin many people's lives, and spiral the events of most the series: * A young Japanese man was wrongly blamed for the jogger's murder. Because of the man's arrest, a taxi driver's fate was altered, and he picked up a surgeon, who was on his way to perform surgery on a child, and subsequently crashed his taxi, leading to the deaths of all three. This would lead to the circumstances of Sean and Delta's lives. * The accused man was found guilty, and executed. His her grief, his wife killed herself, leaving their two children behind. These children were Akane and Aoi Kurashiki. These events would consequently lead to the ensuing hardships they faced throughout their lives, and the resulting hardships in the lives of all those related to them, including Junpei Tenmyouji. * The jogger's husband was heavily affected by her death, and became an alcoholic. He became highly abusive towards his two sons, and this abuse lead to the death of one of them. The father forced his other son to bury the body. That son was Eric, who developed severe mental scarring. After this, Mira began her serial killing spree, in order to "touch" other people's "hearts". The culprit of her murders eventually became known as the "Heart Ripper". Mira eventually came upon a man called Eric, who's "heart" seemed different to others. Unbeknown to Mira, Eric was the son of her victim. With Eric unaware that Mira was the serial killer, and Mira unaware that Eric was the son of her first victim, the two entered into a relationship, although Eric's love for Mira was mostly one sided. In December 2028, Mira joined the mars mission experiment in Nevada because she claimed it looked "interesting" and "fun". However her actual reasons for joining were related to Delta, the identity of Zero, whom she was acting as an accomplice to. In the "main ending" of Zero Time Dilemma (CQD-END: 2), Mira, having been changed by the events of the Decision Game, makes the decision along with her fellow participants to attempt to altar the fate of humanity's destruction at the hands of a religious fanatic. She is finally able to experience genuine emotion and can produce a genuine smile for the first time. She also agreed to turn herself in for her serial killing, at the bequest of Eric, so that she could repent for her sins. However, Sean tells her that her sins will never truly vanish, and that the families of the victims will never forgive her. Sean consequently breaks Mira out of jail, to give her a chance to use the transporter device, a machine that can create a "duplicate" of a person at another point in spacetime, so that "another Mira" in another timeline may have a chance to live a good life . The version of Mira who remained in the current timeline presumably turned herself in again after she accomplished this. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Serial Killer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Ending-Dependent